


Legacy of Marvels

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gotham (TV), Marvel Zombies - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possible Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory's portals took Andrew to another universe one where he had to grow up and find a new purpose and friends, and when he came back he found things had changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. they don't follow Zombie rules

Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story they belong to their respective owners 

Andrew blinked and said, “Where am I?” He had just been doing what he usually did with Jonathan and Warren and then something odd happened and he was here now and something smelled bad.

He saw a green woman and he guessed she was rotting, because she looked kinda gross, and she was going towards some kids. Andrew froze in terror and he tried to remember something that could help but he was wondering why he wasn’t running and hiding?

He fired a spark of white energy that hit the creature on her back, she turned around and said, “Oh, aren’t you a brave little boy.”

Andrew fired bolt after bolt of energy at her but nothing stopped her as she grabbed his left arm and he screeched as she tore it out of his arm socket and started to eat it.

He heard his heart pounding in his ears as darkness began to cloud his vision and he swore that, before he passed out, he saw her head explode and then he was being picked up.

“Don’t worry,” a beautiful woman said, “You won’t die today, you are my hero.”

Andrew gasped as he woke up and tried to rub his head, he gaped when he noticed that something was wrong and was about to scream when an orange creature said, “Don’t worry kid, it’s alright.”

He noticed that there was a bloody bandage covering his left side and he said, “Where’s my arm.”

“Eh,” the orange creature said, “You really don’t want it now, it was twitching and there were some bite marks on it.”

“Oh,” Andrew said softly, “Umm, so what happens now?”

A handsome man walked in and said, “That’s your choice,” he smiled and said, “I’m Tony Stark, it’s very nice to meet you, young man.”

Andrew nodded and Tony said, “Ben, help me take the bandage off, I think I can add the arm now, sorry kid but you went through some trauma and you nearly died bleeding out, your heart had to be replaced too, thankfully I’m fucking brilliant, I even figured out that you’re from another universe and that takes smarts which I got Andrew and I’m gonna send you home.” 

As Andrew watched a red a gold arm was attached to where his arm was and he blinked as he heard a voice say, “Hello, I’m Edwin. I’m the AI in the arm, it’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Tony nodded and said, “So kid, do you still want to be a hero?”

“Ummm,” Andrew said, “Are there more of those zombie things?”

“Yeah kid,” Ben said, “Plenty and you got a shiny toy to play with.”

A grey and white suit of armour was placed in front of him and Tony said, “The choice is yours kid.”

Andrew wanted some fucking payback because he lost his arm and apparently a portion of his body, this wasn’t about him being a hero.

As Andrew put it on Edwin said, “Sir, are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “Very ready.”

Andrew walked out and the woman looked at him, she walked over and said, “Mr. Wells, I’m sorry that we have to send you out to the field so soon.”

“Ummm,” Andrew said, “Yeah, sorry. Did I save your kids?” 

She walked over, kissed him softly on the cheek and said, “You did. Oh, I’m Susan Storm and you’re with us.”

Edwin created a HUD for Andrew and he blinked as he saw four gatling guns came out of the shoulders and said, “Okay.”

As Andrew flew out with them Ben said, “Kid, we’re search and rescue but if you see these creatures you kill them.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said as he saw a creature wearing brightly coloured clothes and it chuckled.

Edwin showed him a display and said, “Black Knight with a magically powered sword. Hmmm, may I say that we use the missile launchers?”

Andrew fired several small missiles and destroyed the creature, as Andrew looked at the sword another picture appeared on his HUD and Edwin said, “The Ebony blade, a magical weapon and it appears that it turned Dane Whitman quite insane.”

“Okay,” Andrew said and put the Ebony blade in his backpack.

As the fight and rescue continued Andrew got partnered with several heroes and villains who joined the team.

Andrew held the small child he rescued in his arms and she said, “You’re my hero.”

As they flew away the girl said, “I’m Maria.”

“I’m Andrew.”

She smiled and Andrew felt that warm feeling in his heart, he frowned and thought. ‘Andrew, what’s going on?’

Andrew flew towards the Helicarrier and frowned as he noticed that not many heroes were coming up, Andrew frowned and waved at Sue and Johnny.

Johnny smiled and said, “Hey kid, you’re kicking ass and taking names.”

Sue looked pensive and she said, “Hey Andrew, how are you?”

Andrew frowned and said, “Is something wrong?”

Johnny frowned and said, “Ummm, yeah, Reed’s gone a bit crazy Andrew.”

“How crazy?” Andrew asked confused, “I mean he seemed nice to me.”

She frowned and said, “He wants us to go see him. Aw screw it, I’m not going to let him get me down, let’s go and get something to eat.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Okay.”

As they walked down towards the mess hall Andrew felt off, he saw Tony walk up to him and Tony said, “Hey Andrew, I got some news for you: I can send you home.”

Andrew saw Nick Fury walk in and Andrew said, “Umm, Mr. Fury?”

Nick smirked at him and said, “That works for us too kid. I wonder, could you take some refugees with you, hmmm?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Okay,” as he held the small girl closer to him and smiled.

Tony smiled as he tapped something on his pad and said, “It’ll take a few hours Andrew, we’ll talk then.”

Meanwhile Edwin looked up from Andrew’s arm and said, “Initiating Download, this will take twenty minutes.”

As they walked down Andrew frowned and said, “Mrs. Richards, I should tell you that I’m not really like this, I wanted to be a villain.”

“And now,” she said tapping his armour, “What do you want to be?”

He looked at the little girl and said, “Not a villain.”

She kissed his cheek and said, “You’re always going to be good Andrew, I’m your friend and we are your family.”

Johnny gave Andrew a hug and said, “Always wanted a little bro.”

Andrew smiled and said, “Alright, okay, I’m family.”

As they ate Andrew gave a playful smile as Maria played with Franklin and Valeria, he looked out a window and felt sorrow, he couldn’t help those people as he knew the virus had spread beyond New York.

And what was up with his arm? He had checked it out and he found that it had gone past being merely bionic it had a CPU in it that Edwin lived in, one with almost unlimited data storage, why did he need that and what was it downloading?

As Andrew took a bit of the salad he had been eating the alarms went wild, Andrew got the armour on and was prepared to die when a message came up on his HUD.

“Andrew,” Tony said, “It’s bad; Reed’s gone batty!!! But you can still escape, please take your friends and go, the download will finish soon. Your world waits for you.”

Johnny frowned and said, “He’s right kid, let’s get you going, now take your girl.” 

As Andrew ran with Sue and Ben she grabbed Franklin and Valeria and he was panicking as he heard Edwin say, “Download complete sir.”

Andrew shrugged, he saw a dark hole opening and he leapt through followed by Ben Sue and Johnny.  
.  
Meanwhile Tony coughed as he felt the fire go through him like a burning hunger and Reed said, “Mmm, where’s Andrew? I wanted to eat that hero’s heart of his.”

Tony coughed and said, “Richards, you are smart you pathetic little fuck but you’re not that smart, these aren’t evolutions these are monsters but, he heh heheheheheehe!! I always figured I was smarter.”

Reed sneered and said, “Where are they Tony?”

Before Tony could answer the computer said, “Self destruct in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.”

As Reed cursed Tony laughed as the fires came for them.

Meanwhile in a desolate crater Andrew frowned and Edwin said, “Master, Tony Stark has named you his heir, his son and he has downloaded everything he was into my mainframe sir plus there is the “swag” as you called it.”

Sue looked around and said, “We have to find out where to go from here.”

Andrew clenched his hand and said, “I’ll do your universe proud, we’ll survive and I’m going to protect this universe I vow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 

Central City 

 

Three years later.

 

Andrew sat overlooking the city from their penthouse suite, the information that Edwin gave him allowed Andrew to patent this technology, at least the communication tech as he refused the use of the weapon technology, for now at least.

It had been three years since he had come back with his new friends and they had tracked down his friends but their fight wasn’t for them though he formed a friendship with a few of them and, other than infrequent calls, they were content to leave each other alone but he’d help them out if they needed it.

He looked at Maria, now his daughter, she smiled and held his bionic arm in her hand and said, “Can we go to museum?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Of course dear, shall we see if Franklin and Valeria want to join?”

She nodded and said, “Yes dad.”

Sue smiled as her hero walked in, for that was who he was, a hero. She watched him carefully but he was a good kid now dedicated to the betterment of humanity and living up to their universe’s legends.

Using the technology of their universe he had created an empire that was well regarded and he called it Marvelous Concepts.

At least they were out of the city when the particle accelerator explosion happened. 

Shee smiled at Andrew and said, “Of course, we should go the museum.”

Franklin and Valeria bounded in and grabbed Andrew’s hand and Sue smiled as Andrew managed to pick Maria up with his robotic arm.

The others fell into place as best as they could with Ben, Andrew was protective of the older man as he was like an uncle to Andrew.

Andrew was trying to work on an Image inducer to make him look like a human but it wasn’t going well and Ben was resigned to stay in the shadows for now.

As they walked together Sue smiled and said, “Andrew, you should really date someone, you know they’re going to begin to talk about you escorting an older woman everywhere.”

Andrew smiled wryly and said, “Maybe.”

It wasn’t like he was unattractive, with the workouts he did he had bulked up quite nicely and she noticed that men and women stopping to take a look at Andrew.

Edwin piped up and said, “Sir, perhaps we should go to the park first.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Of course Edwin.”

“So,” Sue said, “Johnny sent a message; he’s coming home soon.”

Johnny was another lost soul in the world and Andrew used Edwin to hack into the computers and create fake documents for everyone.

Sue became Sue Storm again and the kids adopted her last name as well.

Andrew took care of the kids, Maria Wells was his daughter, his dear child. He picked her up and kissed her dusky skin and smiled as they got to the park.

He put her down as he heard a loud shout and he was about to get ready to fight when a lovely blonde tackled him, he frowned and said, “Do I know you?”

“Know me?” she said, “Andrew, you had problems saying my name so I was Kitty to you.”

“Felicity?” Andrew said, “Oh my god!!”

Sue laughed, they had found out about Andrew’s cousin but Andrew had cut himself off from his family when Tucker tried to embezzle money for himself, he had angrily cut ties off with his immediate family.

“Oh my god!” Andrew said, “Damn, you grew up.”

She tapped his bionic arm and she said, “Did I just hear a clanking sound Andrew? Oh hello,” she said as she was distracted by Maria.

Andrew smiled and said, “Felicity, this is my daughter Maria.”

“Oh god, look at her, so beautiful,” she said, “Oh, umm, this is Barry Allen,” she added pointing to the guy behind her.

Barry stood transfixed, ‘Oh my that’s Andrew Wells, the CEO of Marvelous Concepts,’ he walked over and said, “Hello Mr. Wells.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Mr. Allen, a pleasure.”

“Let’s go to Jitters, it’s a coffee shop,” Felicity said, “And you can tell me all about your daughter’s mom and oh, who’s this.”

“This is, umm, Susan Storm; she’s my friend and she and her brothers live with me and these are her children: Franklin and Valeria.”

Felicity smiled and said, “I’m so jealous of you Andrew, oh and I love your phones so much.”

They walked to Jitters and Andrew said, “Sue, how did you know?”

Sue smiled and said, “Edwin’s been looking for your family.”

Barry looked at Felicity and said, “So how in the hell are you two cousins?”

“Well,” Felicity said, “My mother married a handsome Jewish doctor which kind of made her a slight outcast to the family and well, Andrew and I were close but god I wish we weren’t cousins.”

As they got to the coffee place Felicity said, “Now Andrew, do you still like chocolate?”

“No,” Andrew said, “But the girls will have chocolate and Franklin, you still like vanilla and I’ll have a coffee.” 

Barry led them to a table and he began to gush and Andrew frowned and said, “So you like my phones?”

“Hell yes,” Barry said, “Your phones are awesome Mr. Wells.”

“Call me Andrew.”

“And you can call me Barry.”

Andrew smiled and said, “So Barry, what do you do for a living?”

As Barry eagerly explained about his job Andrew couldn’t help but smile and he said, “You’re perfect for my cousin, are you two?”

“No,” Barry said, “Not me. But Felicity, what about your daughter’s mom?”

“She’s not my real daughter,” Andrew said, “Her mom was killed and I took her in.”

“Oh,” Barry said as he looked at the little girl.

Felicity walked over with a pretty young girl who smiled at Andrew and said, Hello, I’m Iris West and I know who you are Andrew Wells, the Wizard of Iron.” 

Andrew smiled at her and said, “That’s about right.”

“You are just so cute,” she said, “That same unique species of hot nerd like Barry and Felicity.”

“Except,” Andrew said, “I am completely and utterly gay.”

“Wait,” Barry said, “Are you related to Harrison Wells?”

Felicity looked up and said. “No, I don’t think we are.”

“We aren’t,” Andrew said, “I’d know.”

Barry nodded and said, “So, umm, can I visit your office sometime? I’d love to pick your brain.”

“Hey!!” Felicity said, “He’s my cousin so I get to pick his brain first.”

“I, umm, have to think about it, Sue’s brother is coming in soon,” Andrew said, “And Johnny he’s, umm.”

“Coming here,” Sue said smiling, “He texted me, he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

The door opened up and Felicity smiled and said, “Oh my Andrew, is that your friend?”

“Johnny,” Andrew said as took him into a hug.

“Awesome,” Johnny said, “I love meeting all of you guys and hey kids, Uncle Johnny brought presents.”

Andrew and Sue looked at each other as Johnny held out some wooden carvings for the children and said, “Made them myself.”

Felicity smiled and said, “Hello there, I’m Felicity Smoak.”  
“Smoak?” Johnny said, “Where there’s smoke there’s fire and you’re scorching.”

Andrew and Sue groaned at the bad pun.

Johnny said, “What? She’s hot but yes I am Jonathan Storm, very nice to meet you lovely lady and another lovely lady,” and he bowed to Iris.

‘Johnny hasn’t changed much,’ Sue thought, ‘In fact he’s our bridge to Andrew’s friends, while Andrew helped them out they preferred to stay away from each other but Jonathan, his old best friend, didn’t like the changes in Andrew.’

A day had passed in their universe and yet it was enough to make Andrew into the man he was now: dedicated to protect the world, to stop any who would harm it or act as tyrant.

After Andrew promised to meet Felicity later he went back home and he looked at the War Machine armour and frowned, he hadn’t stepped foot in it for years.

Andrew frowned slightly, maybe he could make an appearance as he had been hearing about a hero called The Flash.

Andrew smiled a bit and said, “I think its about time.”

Edwin nodded and said, Mr. Wells, I am at your service.”

As Andrew put his armour the armour’s lights glowed and he heard, “Sir, there seems to be a break-in at the museum.”

As Andrew flew off he began to hum a song and he said, “Do we know what’s going on?”

“Sir, it appears to be a criminal with an ice gun, there is no data on the specs yet but you should be able to over power him.”

Meanwhile Barry was trying to avoid the cold beams and he wondered where did Snart get this weapon from?

Leonard Snart was enjoying himself, ‘This is fun.’ He frowned as looked at the Flash and said, “Did you bring a friend?”

Barry froze as he heard the dull roar as well and something crashed through the ceiling and Barry saw it; a grey and white machine but wait, was it a suit of armour?

The machine looked at him and than at Snart and said, “Drop the gun now or else!”

“Or else what?” Len said, “You’ll beat me up?

Len and Barry both looked in shock at the chain guns that appeared on the machine’s shoulders and Len said, “That might be a problem.”

Andrew frowned in his armour and said, “Stun him Edwin, I want to know more about that gun of his.”

The chain guns disappeared and the circles in the palms of the machine’s hands started to glow and he fired bolts of energy from his hands, knocking the guy out of Snart’s hand.

Andrew frowned and said, “Edwin, let me know something good.”

“I have hacked the gun sir, it has a wireless tech to update itself but I just turned it off Mr. Wells,” Edwin said.

Andrew walked towards the man and said, “Surrender, now!!” 

Barry watched as the man took Snart, grabbed the gun and flew through the hole he had made and flew off.

Andrew flew towards his tower, he dropped Snart onto the floor and yelled, “Sue, now!!”

As a forcefield appeared around him Snart said, “Now this is this interesting, I do like your toys,” 

He saw Andrew take the armour off, he held up the ice gun and said, “This isn’t yours, is it?”

“No sir, it is not and may I have your name? I’m Leonard Snart but call me Len please.”

Andrew smirked and said, “Look at a billboard. I want questions answered: you didn’t build this gun, so who did?”

Len shrugged and said, “Hey, well I don’t know but let’s play I say, you say.”

 

Meanwhile Cisco was watching the security tape and he said, ”This. Is. Awesome!! My god, what kind of armour is that? I mean look at that.”

Harrison was gripping the sides of his wheelchair in shock and a bit of fear, who was this guy? He knew nothing about this guy and he drove off without anyone knowing.

He came to his secret room and said, “Gideon, who is that man?”

“The man will be known as Iron Man: a founding member of the Avengers,” Gideon said, “Alongside Captain Cold and the Flash.”

“No, its called the Justice League, not the Avengers,” Harrison yelled angrily.

“The Justice League still exists but the Avengers exist too and I do not know who the man in the armour is Dr. Wells, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Gideon,” he said as he rolled away with a sigh.

Gideon smiled to herself, she knew who Iron Man was, while Barry Allen did create her he did so with Iron Man’s help and she would protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

Len sat in the cage they put him in and said, “Isn’t this peaceful and quiet, save for the hammering sounds that Andrew made while working out.”

Andrew frowned a bit and said, “Why are you in my workshop and not in, say, the dungeon?”

“We don’t have a dungeon,” Edwin said, “That is simply not a thing a multinational corporation builds.”

As Andrew sighed he looked at Len, who smiled sardonically and said, “You intrigue me.”

Len watched Andrew work out, the kid wasn’t what he expected; the kid was nice and lean though the bionic arm was somewhat off-putting but he wondered what would it feel like to be caressed by that arm? Did the arm feel things?”

Andrew stopped and said, “What do you want Snart?”

“To get to know my captor better,” Len said, “What else and besides, I must say that you fascinate me Mr, Wells, you have some real firepower with that armour.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Yeah, what of it?”

“Surly, I like that,” Len said, “Oh so much now. Hmmm, I’m not going to kill you when I get out, probably not, I like you and your friends.”

Andrew smile turned bitter and he walked off. 

Len said, “So, how’d it happen?”

“What happened?” Andrew asked, “I mean what you want to know about?”

“Your arm,” Len said, “How’d it happen?”

Andrew frowned and said, “It was ripped off and eaten.”

Len stared and thought, ‘Eaten? Good god, where was this guy and what did he do to have someone rip off his arm?”

As Andrew looked at him Len saw the hidden anger in those blue eyes and that steadfast determination to protect the world.

Andrew walked over and said “I read your backstory by hacking your files, I’m sorry you went through that.”

Len shrugged and said, “It happens,” and was surprised when a plate of food appeared and he said, “Thank you.”

“I’ll take you outside the city,” Andrew said, “I got what I needed from you.”

“No you didn’t,” Len said with a smile, “You need me Iron Knight and I don’t want to leave.”

Andrew froze and said, “What?”

“You heard me,” Len said, “I like hanging out with you.”

Andrew sighed as he left and Len waved to him.

Forty minutes later Andrew was sitting with Felicity and Barry and drinking some coffee, he smiled and said, “I’m sorry Kitty about not getting back to you last week but I thought you only had a few days here.”

“Oh,” Barry said, “Her boss insisted on her staying because he’s coming for a visit. Now what are you doing?”

“Working on a new thing,” Andrew said, smiling as he took a sip of his coffee.

Felicity waved someone over and he turned around and saw Oliver Queen, he knew a bit about the other man but he wasn’t interested in meeting him.

Oliver walked over and said, “Hey Barry and Mr. Wells, Felicity never told me you were her cousin.”

As Oliver sat down he seemed to look at Andrew with a look that said “Why are you still here?” Andrew simply looked him in the eye and, not blinking, continued to drink his coffee.

“So,” Felicity said, “Andrew, I’d love a tour of your workshop as Barry and Oliver have things to do.” 

“Wait!” Oliver said, “I’d like a tour of the famous Andrew Wells’s workshop too.”

“I, I,” Andrew said, “One moment please, I have to go to the bathroom.”

As he walked to the washroom he mentally requested Edwin to ask Sue to take their guest and maybe place him with Ben for the night if needed be, as he walked back he saw Barry smile at him.

And Barry, like an excited child, asked to be included as well.

Ten minutes later as they walked through the tower where Marvelous Concepts was housed in Andrew looked at Sue who gave him a friendly smile, she walked over and said, “Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen, welcome.”

Sue smiled as Maria ran down and hugged Felicity, Felicity smiled and said, “Oliver, this is Andrew’s daughter Maria and that’s Franklin and Valeria, they’ll be joining us I guess.”

As Andrew took them to the elevator he sighed a bit as Oliver kept looking at him but there was no hostility there at least.

Felicity gasped as they reached the workshop, there were monitors and computers everywhere.

She saw a red and gold laptop and ran over and said, “Oh my god Andrew, what is this?”

“A laptop,” Andrew said, “I, umm, built it myself.”

As she turned it on she gasped, “Oh god Andrew, when is this being released to the public? It’s incredible.”

Oliver looked at the computer and said, “it’s good?”

Felicity began to explain about the readouts she was reading and he said, “So it’s good?”

“Yes,” she said as she sighed in frustration, “It’s good Oliver,” as she tapped the computer and said, “I so want this Andrew.”

“I’ll send one too you,” Andrew said, “When it’s ready to be built.”

Felicity smiled widely, she heard the clang sound again and she frowned, ‘Why is Andrew’s arm doing that?’

Andrew was calm and quiet, he’d have been hanging off Oliver’s arm if Oliver offered it and now Barry was literally hanging off Andrew’s words. She smiled, if she wasn’t so sure Barry was straight he’d have been a good partner for Andrew, ‘Especially now,’ Felicity thought, ‘He doesn’t smile or at least he didn’t mean the smiles.’

After the meeting Johnny walked in and invited them down to the cafeteria, Andrew picked up Maria who clung to Andrew and they followed Johnny who was smiling at her.

‘He is kind of cute,’ she thought.

As they sat down Andrew took a bite of the grilled cheese and said, “Now that’s a good sandwich.”

“None of you will shit for a week but,” Johnny said, “It’s made with five types of shredded cheese.”

 

Meanwhile in Ben’s room Len looked at the massive rock creature and he felt pity for it, he knew the story, kind of, Andrew was doing his best to help him but this Ben was a bit noticeable but Ben was friendly and he apparently cared for Andrew.

Ben looked at him with his blue eyes and said, “Now why are ya looking at Andrew like that? I checked you out and don’t make that face, Andrew’s the gay kid, he don’t need a two bit hoodlum with a fancy freeze gun.”

Len smiled at Ben and said, “Two bit? That’s interesting but I’m more of the heist man myself. I like Andrew because he’s got interesting toys and he looks good when he’s building something fancy, I’d love to take care of him.”

Ben made a face and said, “Yeah but he could do better than you.”

“Maybe,” Len said smiling, “But I find him so intriguing.”

“Oi,” Ben said, “Why he hasn’t clobbered you is beyond me.”

“Indeed,” Len said, “Maybe he likes my company, I think I’m very good company Mr Grimm and you are very good company too.”

Ben looked up at the man and said, “You actually seem smart so why don’t you use yer talents fer something good rather than shooting up a place?”

“I never even finished high school,” Len said, “But I’d agree with you if honest work paid better than dishonest work.”

“Got me there,” Ben said softly, “Kid, when I was young I was like you, hell I was probably just as bad, my brother Daniel was the leader of the Yancy Street Gang and he funded my family, he died when I was eight years old when he was killed by some other gang. My dad was a worthless bum, unable to hold a job but he wasn’t violent, thank god for that but my uncle took me in when my parents died.”

Len smiled and said, “Tell me more.”

A couple of hours later Andrew walked in and said, “Ben, he can come up now.”

Ben nodded and said, “He’s not a good guy but ya can’t truly call him evil, nah, just protective of his sister, half the reason he steals is for her.”

Andrew frowned and said, “Umm, well that’s interesting but you got a point, I wanted to be a villain at one time.”

“Kid, you were changed, so let’s give him the chance we gave you,” Ben said softly, “Let’s be that change.”

Andrew frowned but he nodded and walked up to Len who looked at him and said, “So I get a chance to prove that I’m a hero?”

“If you try to hurt anyone,” Andrew said, “I’m going to kill you with a chainsaw and leave your corpse for the news to find.”

Len smiled brightly and said, “Mmmm, I do like a forceful person.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and said, “My armour and your freeze gun are behind a vault that is password and voice recognition protected.”

“Smart,” Len said smiling as he watched Andrew walk away.

In his quarters Andrew frowned and as he began to turn on the shower he said, “Edwin, what’s on the agenda for the rest of the week?”

“Ah, tomorrow we’re flying to Gotham for a ground breaking ceremony, we shall be meeting Mr. Wayne or at least his board of trustees as Mr. Wayne is too young for business yet.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Cancel that, I think Johnny wanted to do that.”

“Of course sir,” Edwin said, “I thought about that and Mr Snart wishes to converse with you, he is waiting for you out in the living room.”

Andrew cursed as he put his clothes on and he walked out, he saw Len smiling at him and said, “Don’t you look nice and clean, I’d love to have a place like this.”

As Andrew looked at him Len smiled and said, “You look good angry and more than a little badass in your walking war crime.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “So what do you want?”

“I want my sister with me,” Len said, “Lisa’s a good person, you would like her and she’d like you taking care of her big brother and you’ve done me great kindness by first, not killing me second, not turning me in.”

Andrew nodded and said, “So what do you want?”

Len stood up and walked towards Andrew, he touched the bionic limb and said, “Do you feel that Andrew?”

“Not particularly,” Andrew said frowning, “Why?”

Len smiled and said, “Mmm, cold as steel. I got a friend that you might like too: Mick Rory, he just has some control issues but if you have that Johnny fellow meet him then he’s your best friend for life.”

Len stroked Andrew’s hair and he whispered, “I do like you little armoured man,” and he left towards the quarters Ben had gotten for him.

Andrew frowned and Edwin said, “Sir, your heartrate has sped up, are you having an episode?”

“No,” Andrew said, “Nothing like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew was sitting down and reading when he saw Johnny walk in and look at him, Andrew put the book down and said, “Yes?”

“Andrew, Gotham is basically a class twelve shitstorm,” Johnny said, “Our factory location is contested land between two crime families: the Maroni family and Falcone family. There’s a gang war forming there and I’m getting uneasy Andrew because I was approached by two gentlemen who stated that we have to pick a side or we and/or our workers will be killed.”

Andrew frowned as he put the book down and said, “We could build sentry robots but that could be taken the wrong way too, that factory is important for Gotham and my workers. I’m going to handle this myself.”

Johnny frowned and said, “Either way it’s bad. But anyways have you ever meet Bruce Wayne? That kid is intense, he has these eyes that seem to look into your soul and he wants to meet you Andrew.”

Andrew frowned and said, “Intense huh? You know he lost his family a few months ago, right?”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, “Thing is he’s coming here, he has his butler coming with him and a cop.”

“Isn’t that great,” Andrew said and, “Where’s Snart? I need to talk to him.”

“With his sister and that Mick guy,” Johnny said nervously, “Umm, that Mick guy just stares at me, I think he loves me or something.”

“You shouldn’t have turned the flame on,” Andrew said, “Snart said he was attracted to flame.”

Andrew sighed and said, “So when is Wayne going to be here?”

“In a week,” Johnny said softly, “Sorry, he wants to meet you like I said.”

Andrew smiled bitterly and said, “Great, that’s good.”

“So where is that cousin of yours? Johnny asked, “She is freaking hot and I’d love to ask her out.”

“That might be complicated,” Andrew said with a frown, “I think she has something for Oliver Queen but I can’t be sure about her either.”

 

Meanwhile Lisa looked at her older brother and she said, “So we’re staying here?”

“Because,” Len said, “I want to know more about Andrew because he’s different from the Streak, very different and he can help us, he has the money and resources.”

“And,” Len said, “He can help you be a criminal.”

She smiled slightly as she saw the lumbering rock monster walk in, ‘Hmm, Len and Ben,’ she thought with amusement as they sat down and talked, Ben smiled at her and she adored the older man as he was what she wished her father had been: gentle and kind.

Andrew was hard for her to read, she had tried to seduce him and had been rebuffed politely and coldly and Len stated to her that Andrew wasn’t interested in women but she could tell that Len was intrigued by Andrew’s presence.

The kids were easy: Maria was delightful and sweet natured as was Valeria but Franklin? She couldn’t head him that well either, Susan and Jonathan Storm, or Johnny as he preferred to be called, they were friendly enough and the four of them: Andrew, Sue, Johnny and Ben were close though, very close.

Mick was in lust with Johnny ever since he found that Johnny could literally envelop himself in fire that didn’t burn him and now he was his best friend.

Her thoughts were disturbed by Andrew entering and he looked grim as he walked past her, he nodded and said, “Snart?”

Len nodded and said, “Yes?”

“What do you know about the Maroni and Falcone families?” Andrew asked. “Can I reason with them?”

“They’re Gotham crime families Andrew,” Len said, “And they are dangerous, Falcone might be able to be reasoned with, I’ve heard he’s a better man than Maroni is.”

“They threatened my workers at the Gotham plant,” Andrew said, “And I’m going to have a little talk with them.”

Len looked up and said, “When’s the funeral?”

“I meant in the good suit,” Andrew said, “I’m not foolish enough to go unarmed.”

As Andrew walked off Ben frowned and said, “Umm, hmmm, he’s channelling his inner Frank Castle.”

Len and Lisa both looked at him, Ben frowned and said, “He’s young and angry, Johnny explained that the workers there are afraid because apparently some thugs have been roughin them up and Andrew’s pissed.”

As Andrew began to put on the War Machine armor Len frowned and said, “Andrew?” He frowned again as Andrew ignored him and he yelled, “Andrew!!?”

As Andrew looked at him Len frowned and said, “Look, I get that you want to protect your workers but fuck Andrew, shooting up Gotham isn’t the thing to do.”

“I’m not going to shoot the place up,” Andrew said, “I’m not a killer, maybe I am capable of it but I will not allow my workers to be scared off by thugs who want to start a goddamn war over my factory.”

Len frowned and said, “What are you equipping?”

“Stun weapons,” Andrew said, “I’m just going to talk to them, if they want to fire guns at me then we’ll do aggressive negotiations.”

“Hmmm, it might work or you might make targets out of the workers,” Len said, “You must calm down and use that brain of yours for something other than pissing off crime families.”

Andrew sighed and said, “Alright but one word and I come in to start talking to both sides.”

Len sighed with relief, he appreciated ruthlessness and Andrew was showing that ruthlessness in protecting what was his, he touched Andrew’s shoulder and said, “If it doesn’t work out we’ll do it together.”

Andrew nodded and walked off, he stopped and said, “Thanks Snart.”

“Snart?” Len said, “You don’t seem to call me by my first name, why?”

“I just don’t want too get close,” Andrew said in a quiet voice, “Sorry.”

As he left Andrew frowned, he was going to deal with Gotham on his own later if it wasn’t dealt with by the police there.

Sue walked down and said. “Andrew, you almost look like Tony, I mean he was always protective of his employees: Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, hell all of them, he told me they were like his children, if someone threatened them then they dealt with Iron Man but Andrew that won’t work here, you go in blazing with your War Machine armour and you will scare people.”

Andrew frowned and said, “I know, in my heart I know that but these people are, I don’t know, they are what I’d have been if I never came to your universe, I’d have been with Jonathan and Warren and I’d have been on my back for Warren, trust me he was hinting at it and Jonathan? Yeah, I think honestly I might have hurt him or him me, who knows.”

She hugged him in a matronly way or more like an older sister thing, Andrew sighed and she said, “You know, Lisa and I were talking about you.”

“Oh?” Andrew said, “About what?”

She held up a magazine and he frowned as he saw a picture of himself that proclaimed him as one of Central City’s most eligible bachelors, Andrew said, “Is that why I’ve been getting messages from women and men? Sexual messages?”

Sue smirked and said, “it’s your workout, you’ve bulked a bit and it shows.”

“Umm,” Andrew said, “It’s the armour, I need to work out so I don’t hurt myself in the armour, oh and we have visitors coming in a week or so.”

Sue nodded and said, “That poor boy, to lose so much.”

Andrew looked at her and said, “Yeah, well you guys should sympathise with him, you lost a whole world.”

Sue smiled sadly and said, “Indeed we can and you’re right about that.”

 

Meanwhile in Gotham Bruce looked at his clothes and said, “Alfred, is this appropriate for Central City?”

Alfred nodded and said, “Indeed it is Bruce, Central is quite warm this time of year, completely different from Gotham City.”

Bruce nodded and said, “I want to meet the head of Marvelous Concepts as soon as we land, his representative told our board that the man wouldn’t back down from threats.”

“Quite true sir,” Alfred said, “Why are you interested in him?”

“Because he sounds like someone that Wayne Enterprises needs to be friends with and we aren’t rivals, are we?”

“No sir,” Alfred said, “I believe your father liked Mr. Wells quite a bit or at least his cell phones which, he told me, are years beyond the competition and he makes them cheap as possible because he wants the public to be able to afford his stuff though I understand that some of the apps for it are a bit expensive if you’re not careful.”

Bruce smiled and said, “His factory, it helps the people doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it does,” Alfred said, “And you can ask Mr. Wells all about it when we get there next week Bruce but now it’s time for bed.”

Bruce nodded and trotted off to get ready, Alfred sighed, he hoped this would distract his young charge from his parent’s deaths as it seemed that Bruce seemed to forget about his life, he knew that one of Mr. Wells’s board of directors had children, two in fact and he hoped they’d be around Master Bruce’s age because he did so need proper friends. 

As Bruce prepared for bed he had his own reasons for going to Central City, he wanted, no… he needed to see if this Streak he had been reading about was real, he bet he was because Ms. West’s blog had too many stories about the same man to be more than mere coincidence and he was fascinated by the idea of a masked fighter.

And than there was the rumour of a machine that was heavily armoured it had stopped one of the villains, he wanted see it as well.

He knew Detective Gordon was of a different mindset of someone fighting criminals implied that the cops failed their job but he’d see for himself.

Bruce looked out and saw several bats fly by his window and smiled as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce looked at the beautiful woman waiting for them: long blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked vaguely like Mr. Storm. She smiled and said, “Mr. Wayne?” He nodded and she said, “I am Susan or Sue Storm.”

“And,” Alfred said, “Would you be Mr. Storm’s wife or sister?”

“Sister,” Sue said, “And I’d prefer Sue to Susan and these are my children: Franklin and Valeria.”

Bruce looked at the kid, they seemed to be his age maybe a bit younger and he held his hand out to them, Franklin took his hand and said, “Hello, I’m Franklin.”

“I’m Bruce Wayne.”

Sue smiled and said, “Let’s go, Andrew would’ve come himself but he’s a bit busy.”

“Of course,” Alfred said, “I am Alfred Pennyworth and this is James Gordon of the GCPD.”

The man nodded and said, “Hello there, you can call me Jim if you want.”

“We have some other guests at the tower as well, Andrew’s cousin came for a surprise visit last night, so it might be a bit crowded, sorry,” and she sighed.

“That is alright,” Bruce said, “I’m happy to be here.”

She smiled and Jim said, “So Ms. Storm, is that thing about the vigilante here true?”

“That might be a rumour,” Sue said, “So I’m not sure yet.”

Bruce smiled a bit and said, “I’d like to meet the author of this blog if that’s alright.”

“I’ll ask Andrew,” she said, “He’s actually kind of friends with the foster brother of the author.”

Bruce’s smile turned wider and he nodded.

 

Meanwhile Andrew smiled almost indulgently at Felicity who was working on the prototype laptop and he said, “I have other guests you know Kitty?”

“I know,” she said, “Bruce Wayne, that is kind of awesome. So why is he coming here?”

“Oh I guess he wanted to meet me, not sure why?” Andrew said, “Now Kitty, umm, are you going to be alright on your own for a bit?”

As he left Felicity frowned, she missed her old cousin Andrew even if he was somewhat villainous but this new Andrew was concerning her, first of all he always wore his clothes long and there was something about his left arm.

And his whole attitude was different, she knew the family said that he needed to grow up but this was a bit much: so serious, so grim, hell even Oliver meant his smiles but she had a feeling that Andrew rarely smiled now.

As she tapped the computer she found it couldn’t access any other system in the Marvelous Concepts tower and she found the fact she couldn’t even access the blueprints anymore, she knew that Andrew lived here with his new friends, his offices and the workshop were the top part of the building, maybe she was reading too much into this but it seemed like Andrew was hiding something. 

She wondered how Oliver’s training was going, he had come back to train Barry and that wasn’t probably going to be easy because they were different.

Felicity frowned, Oliver wasn’t sure of Andrew and she knew he wasn’t too trusting of people because of his many bad experiences but Andrew wasn’t even interested in Starling city. 

Andrew walked back in and said, “Hey Kitty, do you want to meet Mr. Wayne?”

“Oh yeah,” she said and she saw him, he looked at her and she said, “Aww, you’re gonna be cute when you grow up.”

Bruce nodded and said, “Hello Ms. Smoak.” 

She smiled and said, “You can call me Felicity Mr. Wayne.”

Andrew smiled and said, “This is his guardian and butler: Alfred Pennyworth and this is James Gordon.”

“Oh, hello,” she said as she shook both of their hands and smiled at them, “I’m from Starling City.”

Jim frowned and said, “I’m not so sure about Starling City because of that Arrow guy, I don’t like the implications he represents.”

Bruce looked up and Felicity looked confused and said, “What does he represent?”

“The police failing to do their job,” Jim said. “No one should have to feel like they have to take the law into their own hands, maybe he is a hero but yeah.”

She frowned a bit but she guessed that Detective Gordon was right, in a way.

Andrew smiled and said, “So let’s have dinner and maybe Mr. Wayne can explain to me why he came here to meet me in particular.”

At dinner Andrew looked at Bruce who was staring at the kids and Andrew said, “So Mr. Wayne, why are you here?”

Bruce looked up and said, “Because I don’t want you to give up on the factory in Gotham, I know your workers were threatened but the people need their jobs and you are, from what I hear, providing good wages.”

Andrew looked up and frowned, he had been given some good advice but now he supposed he needed to do something.

Edwin sent a text to him, ‘War Machine armor will reach Gotham City in three hours when you deploy it Andrew.’

Andrew smiled and said, “Don’t worry Bruce I’m not going to abandon my workers, ever.”

He texted Edwin back, ‘Prepare the armour, we’re going on a flight.’

“So,” Felicity said, “Mr. Wayne, what do you think of Central City?”

“Oh,” Bruce said, “It’s very open, so different from Gotham City.”

She smiled and they began to chat in earnest about various things while Andrew texted to Edwin about what to arm the War Machine armour.

After dinner Andrew bade everyone good night as he had an early night.

“Edwin,” Andrew said, “Please make sure that everyone has a good night.”

“Of course sir,” Edwin said, “May I, once again, explain that this is a bad idea.” 

Andrew grinned and said, “Don’t worry Edwin I got a plan.”

“That does not fill me with confidence sir,” Edwin said, “But I will agree to your request.”

As Andrew walked to the top of the building he frowned, he couldn’t believe this, he was about to become a badass.

But no one threatened his workers, regardless of what Snart said he couldn’t allow this, Bruce was right this place, Gotham, needed some god damn hope in it and maybe it wasn’t him but it’d be someone some day but for now he would try to help.

The armour activated and Andrew said, “Ready Edwin?”

“At your command sir,” Edwin replied as Andrew stepped into the armour and flew off, “The stealth systems will work better if we’re not trying to go too high.”

 

Meanwhile Felicity was on the phone to Oliver and she said, “He’s pissed, I mean he’s changed so much from what I remember him, I mean I’ve seen him annoyed but never truly angry.”

Oliver frowned and said, “What’s going on?”

“Apparently Johnny had two people threaten him when he was in Gotham City,” she said, “The Maroni and Falcone families and now he’s pissed.”

Oliver frowned and said, “Well, maybe Andrew will find someplace better than Gotham to build.”

She frowned and said, “Oliver, he wanted to help someone which is a big step for him, he wasn’t always so selfless. Oh hell, umm, hey, you know that robot, right?”

Oliver nodded and said, “Felicity, what’s wrong?”

“It, umm, just flew out of the building I think or over, yeah, it’s flying out of Central,” she said, “Umm, maybe you guys can track it?”

Oliver looked at Barry who said, “On it,” and he disappeared in a blur.

He got back to the Labs and Cisco smiled widely and said, “I’ve been waiting for this Iron Knight. Okay, here we go. We’re tracking it by the unique energy of the engine, see? He’s flying pretty close to the ground, probably to avoid radar.”

Caitlin frowned and said, “It’s heading to Gotham, Barry.”

Barry nodded and said, “I can beat him there.”

“No,” Dr. Wells said as he rolled in, “We don’t know why he’s going to Gotham.”

Barry frowned and said, “How do we know he’s a he? For all we know it could be a machine.”

“Or a woman,” Caitlin said frowning, “But we really don’t know why the Iron Knight is heading to Gotham.”

“Please think of a better name Cisco,” Dr Wells said as he rolled away.

 

In the sky Andrew watched the HUD rattled off information and Edwin suddenly asked, “Sir, why are we doing this?”

Andrew frowned and said, “Bullies only learn if someone stands up to them and I, I never stood up to my bullies, never.”

“Ah, sir,” Edwin said, “I have loaded the weaponry you wished.”

“The non-lethal weapons? Good,” Andrew said, “Now let’s get there, go at top speed.”

An hour later Andrew saw Gotham City in the distance, he frowned and said, “No more cross country armour flights, now locate Salvatore Maroni.”

“Located sir,” Edwin said, “He is at his restaurant, may I suggest stealth again?”

Andrew smirked and said, “I’m in the power suit aren’t I?”

“Indeed sir,” Edwin said as they landed down in front of the restaurant.

Sal was having a good day, last week he expected Marvelous Concepts would just buckle down and leave town, he didn’t need that factory in his town.

“Oswald,” he said, “Come, join me for a bite.” He noted the pale look on Oswald’s face, he turned around and saw a machine walk in.

Sal blinked and said, “Can I help you?”

Twin chain guns erupted out of it’s shoulder and fired, taking out his men with rubber bullets.

The machine walked towards Sal and said, “Salvatore Maroni?”

He nodded and said, “Who are you my friend?”

“You are a spineless coward and you will no longer threaten the workers from Marvelous Concept,” the robot said with a heavily computerised voice.

“Or you’ll do what? Maroni asked as Oswald backed away nervously and held up a serving tray between himself and the robot. Maroni sneered and said, “I ain’t afraid of you, robot.”

“I get mad and don’t use rubber bullets,” the robot said ominously as it walked off and it added, “Give the same message to Falcone, I don’t feel like staying here much longer.”

“Oswald,” Maroni said as the machine flew off, “It takes serious balls to threaten me like that in my own place of business, I can work with someone that ruthless.”

 

As Andrew flew off he smiled and said, “That felt good but at least I didn’t hurt him.”

“Quite,” Edwin said, “Let us hope you won’t be in the news for that little display.”

Andrew shrugged and said, “If it happens it happens, right? But we’ll make up a cover story for this


End file.
